Comic Con Incorporated/The Joke's on You
The Joke's on You is the 4th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary Ms. Marvel and Sabrina befriend Terra, who had joined the hotel under the care of Superman and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, the Joker tries numerous pranks on the other roomers, but little does he expect the mishaps he will endure with the girls wandering around and unknowingly standing on his way. Not to mention a deformed duck doll brought to life by Sabrina which keeps chasing him around until the Sun goes down. Transcript : (it all starts with Kamala Khan and Sabrina Spellman enjoying their room while wearing summer dresses (and Kamala is wearing her Ms. Marvel mask)) : Kamala Khan: So? What's the first thing you wanna do? : Sabrina Spellman: Just to have a good memory of this hotel... thinking about taking a little walk around. Just to see if they changed something, or let it the way it was before my aunts and I left. What do you think? : Kamala Khan: Yeah, me too. And later after that, I'll try this cute bath suit my Ammi bought for me. (they see with a smile the bath suit in Kamala's suitcase, which is off-screen) : (scene shifts to the seals' interactive pool, where Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson are relaxing in poolside chairs while watching young roomers playing with the seals. Terra comes by getting ready for a swim) : Lois Lane: (to Terra) Wanting to have some fun with the seals, Tara? : Terra: Better believe I am. (happily excited) I've been waiting for this for days before we got here in this hotel! (sighs passionately) And yeah, I know. I was a little too excited. And... : Lois Lane: No need for apologies, honey. Have fun. But, watch out. They're cute, but they might be bitters. : (Terra dives in the pool) : Mary Jane Watson: (to Lois) You probably shouldn't worry too much. Seals are more attracted to fish and penguins. Humans weren't much on their menu. : Lois Lane: Fair enough, MJ. But they're still carnivores, you know. : (scene shifts to a mysterious figure watching the three from the distance. It is the Joker, who is smiling deviously and carrying with himself a bag of prank toys) : The Joker: (laughs deviously) Let's have some fun. Joker style! (he is suddenly caught off-guard by a whistle being blown at great sound. It is Danny Hill spotting Joker in the bush) : Danny Hill: Out of the bush, Joker. It's no place to play hide-and-seek. : (he leaves as an annoyed Joker gets out of the bush, huffs and blows a raspberry. Next, we see Kamala and Sabrina walking around) : Ms. Marvel: So... are you used to bring objects to life with your magic? : Sabrina Spellman: Sometimes. Because I'm always having to be careful not to use that kind of spell on what looks like a really dangerous creature that might hurt others. (she sees the Joker preparing his prank tools and sees a deformed duck doll with false teeth; smiles determined) But in a prankster's case like that one, I might just want to make a good exception. Wanna see? : Ms. Marvel: Show me. (Sabrina zaps the duck doll without letting the Joker see. The doll successfully comes to life) Awesome! : The Joker: (the duck quacks insanely) What the...? (the others stare at him for his embarrassment) : Mary Jane Watson: Now, that... is one real ugly duckling. : Lois Lane: Just like its owner. : The Joker: (the duck continues quacking insanely) Shhhh.... quiet, boy! (but the duck does not listen; angrily) WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, YOU STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE!! (the duck stops, addresses to Joker and hisses angrily) (panicking) Err... I mean... nice duckling... Good boy... (he runs away as the duck gives chase) HEEEEELLLP!!!! Help me, please!! (the Jokers just watch unamused. Loki and Poison Ivy are next to each other sitting in poolside chairs) : Loki: This is Batman's nemesis known as the Joker? : Poison Ivy: Afraid so. : Loki: He's pathetic. : Poison Ivy: Yeah. I know. : (the Joker continues running away from the angry duck and annoys the roomers by running around the park) : Lois Lane: Could someone please just get rid of this clown?! : Ms. Marvel: I can do that, ma'am. : (Kamala elongates her left arm and grabs the Joker's jacket as the duck bites the Joker's pants) : Joker: (sees Kamala elongating her right arm with her fist prepared; panicking) Now, now, sweets... (chuckles nervously) Y-you're gonna r-really gonna punch Uncle J like that. Will you? : Ms. Marvel: No. Not necessarily. I'm just doing the roomers a favor. And could you do us one? : Joker: That is...? : Ms. Marvel: Get your duck and your butt out! : (with her elongated right hand, she finger flicks Joker out of the park, throwing him into a dumpster, where the duck continues beating him. The other roomers applause for Kamala) : Poison Ivy: New girl they call Ms. Marvel? : Loki: Yes. That's her. : Poison Ivy: She's a cutie. I like her. : Loki: And I must admit. So do I. : Terra: (approaches Ms. Marvel) That what you just did was so cool! : Ms. Marvel: You think so? Well, thank you. (pauses; excited) Hey... you're the new girl Superman's training? Terra. Right? : Terra: The one and only. : Ms. Marvel: Saw you on internet. You rock! : (as the three girls continue getting along happily, Lois and Mary Jane continue talking with a smile) : Mary Jane Watson: Having a good feeling about this, Lois? : Lois Lane: Maybe the best I ever had. : (Lois and Mary Jane soon address to the trio and and gently greet Sabrina and Kamala) "Later..." : (next scene, the Joker is checking on a paper with a list of pranks. He is taking "Rubber Ducky" off the list) : Joker: Okay, that one didn't go too well. But next one will be flawless! (he digs holes in the golf field and buries several paint bombs in them. Then, we see the girls) : Sabrina Spellman: So what else did Superman teach about your powers? : Terra: Without a doubt... a lot of things I can do other than just move rocks and stones in the air. He also taught me to manipulate other objects that are linked to earth using my willpower. Like Green Lanterns do to create their constructs. And also... (senses something in the ground) ...and also sense certain vibrations of objects beneath the ground. Wanna see? : Ms. Marvel: Show us. : (Terra uses her Earth-bending powers to dig Joker's bombs up and put them back in the Joker's car without letting him see by bending the dirt. She then uses her powers to fix the grass) : Sabrina Spellman: Wow! That was wonderful! : Terra: Thank you. : Joker: (sees Lara Croft and Wolverine in the field) Time for a Big... Bang... Boom! (presses a button to detonate the bombs, but they explode behind. Joker is unaware of where the bombs exploded and checks the field, which is well clean) WHAT!?! Didn't I just put the bombs... (he gets confronted by a angry Poison Ivy, who has caught by the explosions and gunged up with paint) Oh. (he faces Ivy's bodyguard Floronic Man and the Duck Doll, who were also caught by the explosion) Uh-oh. (he gets beaten by Floronic Man and the doll) : Ms. Marvel: (to Sabrina; about the duck doll) How long until the spell ends? : Sabrina Spellman: Until Sunset by my count. Or maybe until he leaves this hotel. : Terra: Then... he's cursed. : Ms. Marvel: Shame on him. (with a smile) Theme park? : (Sabrina and Terra are both excited with Kamala's suggestion) : Sabrina Spellman: Oh, yes! Let's do it! : Terra: You read my mind! : (the girls keep going while Joker runs away from the duck. He is also taking "Explosive Colors" off the list) : Joker: Must still keep trying! My plans can't fail like that in just one day in this hotel! "But..." : (scene shifts to a sequence of moments the Joker keeps trying to pull more pranks. But they also fail and backfire at him while the girls continue enjoying themselves in the theme park and the duck doll keeps chasing the Joker) : Joker: (stunned) I can't believe my every single prank failed like that in just one day in this hotel! And I have no other left to try! I'm so out of ideas! (seeing the duck doll swimming in a lake nearby while hiding in panic) And that duck's still on my tail! And he didn't even chase anyone else today! (suddenly smiles while a light bulb image appears over Joker's head; he has an idea) But maybe... if I get him to chase anyone else, he'll leave me alone! Even better: I'll have pulled the ULTIMATE PRANK!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAH!!! (the doll duck hears the Joker and quacks confused while Joker quickly hides before the duck notices him; quietly) Gotta be quiet though. Or else, even my master plan won't work on this. : (Joker prepares his prank while the girls come by) : Terra: (to Ms. Marvel) One thing I'm curious about... aside from stretching your body parts and turning into a giant girl, do you also do anything like... well... changing physical form? : Ms. Marvel: Like your boyfriend does when he turns into any animal or dinosaur he thinks of? Yes. But that's usually my last, and maybe secret resource. (sees the Joker hiding in a trash can and gives Terra and Sabrina a sweet, gentle look) Although... since you girls showed me what you can do before... I'll be gentle and show you how it's done. (a close-up to her eyes show them changing from human hazel to reptilian yellow) : Joker: (he makes a bomb) There. This gas bomb should just get his attention. Now, all I gotta do is... (he hears strange purring noises surrounding him) Huh? (he panics when he hears a hissing) *'gulp!'* (something in the bush is moving and coming as the Joker panics. But, from the bush, comes a squirrel and Joker is relieved) Hehe. Whew. For a sec, I thought you were anything like a... (but suddenly, from the other side of the bush, emerges a Velociraptor and Joker panics uncontrollably) MONSTER!!!! (he leaps out of the bush and the duck notices him) THEY DIDN'T TELL ME JURASSIC PARK WAS IN THIS HOTEL!! HELP!!! (he suddenly gets confronted by the duck, which hisses angrily at him) Okay... I give up. No more pranks for the rest of this summer. (he runs away as the duck bites and beats him as Terra and Sabrina laugh at him) Ouch! Hey! Take it... whaa!... easy, buddy... Gah! HELP! Ow! : (the raptor approaches Sabrina and Terra and changes to its true form; it is revealed to be actually Ms. Marvel in disguise) : Sabrina Spellman: Now that was fabulous! : Terra: So cool! : Ms. Marvel: Thank you so much, girls. : Terra: (sees a twilight) Sun's going down. Gotta get back to Clark and Lois. (to Ms. Marvel and Sabrina) Swimming park tomorrow? : Ms. Marvel and Sabrina: Yep. : Terra: Okay. (hugs the two) Meet you there, girls! (she leaves) : Ms. Marvel and Sabrina: Bye! : Sabrina Spellman: It's getting late. Maybe, we should go back to our room too. : Ms. Marvel: I know. (next scene, they are back in their room. Sabrina is wearing her robes while Kamala is in the bathroom) But I gotta admit it. It's been so much fun and wonderful for today. Wasn't it? : Sabrina Spellman: (seeing the pictures taken by the girls in her cellphone) Not a doubt. Aside from the fact the two of us are sharing the same room together, we even made a new friend we can hang out with. But this was just the beggining. The best may still come out by the rest of this summer. You're trying your new bath suit? : Kamala Khan: Mm-hmm. And tell me... (she comes in making a pose and showing herself in her bath suit: a one piece blue leotard with her Ms. Marvel costume's lightning bolt in her chest) How do I look? : Sabrina Spellman: Not gonna lie. You really look cute in this bath suit. I love it. (they giggle as they share a loving hug) : (next scene, Joker is in the hotel's medical center bruised and in a bed while Peter Parker's Aunt May and her assistant Beth are inspecting the duck, which returned back to being a normal motionless doll) : Aunt May: (unamused) Chased by a duck doll? Lamest excuse ever. : Beth: Can't be worse than the "dinosaur in the bush". : (the two leave the room) : Joker: I really can't believe all my pranks failed just for this summer! They were so perfectly planned. They were flawless! (sobs) This is the worst summer I ever spent. (smiles; to himself) But let's be positive, Joker! There's always next year! (saddened) If I will be here next year... One thing I know for sure... I'll never want to see or hear a duck in my life ever again. (hears a quack and freaks out) Oh, no! He's... he's still here?! (he sees a silhouette resembling a duck and gasps in panic) GAAAAAAAAH!!!! (he runs away) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! : (but it turns out to be just a rubber duck being carried by Deadpool) : Deadpool: (to the audience; confused) What's come over that guy? "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues